


Dominant!Sam for Anonymous

by backseatdean (carry_on_my_wayward_bitch)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Sam, M/M, Ownership, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_wayward_bitch/pseuds/backseatdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: I'm really in to Dominant!Sam :) could you write a fic where Sam is jealous of Dean flirting with Aaron and has to remind him who's he is? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominant!Sam for Anonymous

“If you need anything else, just call.” Dean said, writing the number to his rarely used cell phone on Aaron’s palm. Aaron nodded curtly, with a shy smile on his face as he ushered the lumbering Golem back to his car.

Dean waved after him, closing the door, and slid the lock across, turning around. The goofy smile on his face turned upside down when he saw Sam leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

“Your ‘gay thing’ finally leave?” Sam said, not changing any part of his expression or body language.

“Hey,” Dean spat, but softened his tone when he saw Sam arch an eyebrow challengingly, “He’s a nice kid. There’s no need for that.”

“Just using your own words.” Sam said, moving from the wall to in front of Dean, looming over him. He resisted the urge to curl his hands into fists. “Did you forget the little agreement we had?”

Dean swallowed roughly. “No, Sammy, I just—”

Sam cut him off by clamping his hand roughly around Dean’s dick, through his jeans. “Did you forget that you’re mine, Dean?”

All of the air in Dean’s lungs left his body in one whoosh, as he arched his hips into Sam’s large hand. “Of course not…” he breathed.

“I think you need a little reminder anyway.” Sam said, locking his hand around Dean’s wrist, and pulling him farther inside the bunker.

He threw him on the table, cushioned with hundreds of open books from the long afternoon of research. “Don’t move. If you move, I’m gonna have to take extra measures to make sure you stay still.” Sam said as he ripped Dean’s belt out of the loops with a snap.

Dean nodded, but only barely. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, swallowing as a smirk creeped onto his lips.

Sam worked at the buttons on Dean’s fly, and pulled them off, sliding them down his thighs and letting them fall under the table. Sam started to knead at Dean’s cock through the tight grey boxer briefs, slowly dampening with precum. He slipped his fingers under the elastic, and dragged them down his legs, throwing them to the ground. Sam took Dean’s cock in his hand, and twisted it over his length. He flicked his nail over the head, and Dean’s hips bucked upwards involuntarily.

Sam’s hand wailed down onto the fleshy part of Dean’s hip with a smack. “Don’t forget what I told you.” Sam said, looking up at Dean without lifting his head.

Dean gave a whimper in reply, pulling in his stomach muscles, trying to control himself amidst all the ecstasy.

Sam continued up and down Dean’s dick, before pulling it into his hot mouth. He gave one measly bob of the head, and slide of the tongue before Dean was thrusting his hips again.

“Okay, that’s it,” Sam said, wiping the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand, and reached down for Dean’s discarded belt, “you’re getting strapped down.” Sam growled, pulling the belt tight against itself with a dramatic crack.

Dean laid his head back on a book, and laughed silently to himself, because that’s what he wanted all along.


End file.
